Danny's Apology
by c8linWAH
Summary: my version of Series 5 episode 7


Liv's POV Danny was a mess. He was only with us in body most of the time and any other times he'd had too much to drink, in fact he was giving Dup a run for his money. To be honest I was scared. Part of me was glad to see the back of Alice but I now realised how much Danny needed her, how much he loved her. It had been a week and Danny was getting worse,  
>moping around all day and spending most of his time with the animals who he couldn't even treat now thanks to all that leopard stuff earlier. I was sitting on the porch when he came up from the pens. "if anyone needs me I'll be at Fatani's" he shouted climbing into his truck. "Danny wait -" But he was gone. I knew for sure that wasn't a good idea.<br>"DUP!"Dup came stumbling out the house looking like he'd just got out of bed which he probably had. "Bliddy hell what's with all the racket!""go get Danny, he's gone to Fatani's, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"  
>"I'm not a bleeding miracle worker" he murmured climbing into his jeep. I hoped he was wrong.<p>Dup's POV I was worried about Trevanion, I'd never seen him this cut up. I mean what happened with that leopard! There was no way Danny could be responsible for its death. Things weren't that bad, were they? My question was answered as I walked in and saw a severely pissed Danny calling me over. Oh god. Fatani gave me a meaningful look as he handed me a beer then glanced at Danny. I shrugged. What could I do? The man was a heartbroken wreck! I had to speak to Alice. I was devising a plan when Danny started rambling on about love and Alice, I said nothing. "...alice wasn't worth the hassle I'm better off without her" he said just as he turned to find Alice with a look on her face telling us she had heard every word. Idiot Trevanion!<p>

Danny's POV Alice. What had I done? My stupidness had drove her away and now it seemed it had made things worse. So I done the same thing I'd been doing a lot of lately. Drink. How was I meant to go on without her? I'd lost everything. Alice, Charlotte and now possibly my job!Dup eventually got me home and as he answered the phone I slumped down on my bed and passed out. My rest was short lived next thing I knew Dup had my head in the sink and Nomsa was giving me coffee which made me want to be sick. "they want to interview everyone about the leopard and your needed there"I had no chance. I made it to the interviews, Alice was standing waiting I couldn't bring myself to look at her so I tentatively got out the truck and walked through the door. I think I was gonna be sick. The interview room was stuffy and I gulped down water doing my best to avoid Alice's gaze. The questioning began. "When you arrived did you offer to help Mr Trevanion?" "he seemed in control"  
>"Did he say that?"I knew what Alice was trying to do but there was no denying what had happened. "I was distracted but I said I didn't need any help" I glanced at Alice and ignored the pang in my heart I felt as I did. The questions continued thick and fast and Alice did her best to turn the blame away from me. "And was the diagnosis of lung worm feasible ?"<br>"of course it's an easy mistake to make" that was it "I didnt-" I caught Alice's eye but looked away quickly I couldn't bear the apologetic look on her face what was she sorry for it was me that had messed everything up!Grateful for the fresh air I heard Alice follow behind me as I tried to clear my head. "how many more of those have I gotta sit through ?"  
>"I'm sorry that didn't help" This was my doing !<br>"you did what you had to do"  
>"Look Danny I'm sorry if , if us splitting up affected all this" I looked at her "what makes you say that?"<br>"I just don't want you to think this is all your fault"  
>"why you doing this?" annoyance built up inside me "be angry, be furious but please don't pity me I think I could stand anything but you're pity"<br>"no I-"  
>"if you'll excuse me I need to go back in there and be horse whipped" I stomped away already regretting my outburst. Alice's POV I stood in complete shock and tried to blink away the fresh tears that threatened to spill over. I had to pull myself together. Danny had obviously moved on so I should stop trying. How many pieces could my heart be broken into? I loved Danny Trevanion more than anything in the world but it was useless he didn't love me. Now I couldn't stop the tears.<p>

Dup's POV Plan B had not went as planned there was no reasoning with Cox. I was outside the vet institute waiting on Trevanion when Alice came out clearly upset. "Alice, are you ok? What happened?"  
>" I'm ok Dup, it's just... Look I'm fine I'll see you around" her voice was shaky and she turned away in a hurry. I was shocked Alice was a tough one I'd never seen her like that but I was pretty sure about what had caused it or who rather. As a rough Danny emerged and got in beside me I glared at him. "what?"<br>I raised my eyebrows and told him about Alice. He buried his face in his hands. "you have to fix this man"  
>"There's nothing I can do Me and Alice are fin-"<br>"don't say it. You need Alice I've never seen you as happy as when you're together she's the best thing thats happened to you don't throw it away!"  
>"but-" I was fed up of his excuses. "do you Love her?"<br>" 'course I do it's just not that simple"  
>"if you love her you'll make it right" no reply. I hope he actually listened to me for once.<p>

Alice's POV I was packing. I just couldn't face it here anymore or face Danny. If I had any chance of getting over him I had to get away. Rowan had been a great help and support and I was surprisingly going to miss him but it was just to painful to hang around so I continued packing hoping to leave first thing tomorrow. A knock on the door. God better not be Rowan I hadn't mentioned leaving to him. Oh well he was gonna find out sooner or later. I opened the door but it wasn't Rowan. It was Danny.

Danny's POV Dup was right (for once), I needed Alice. I realised that more as I looked past her at the half filled suitcase lying on the bed. "Danny, what are you doing here?" she turned to look at the suitcase and reddened slightly not looking directly at me. "please don't go Alice" I whispered trying to swallow the lump in my throat. She looked up confusion on her face. "I'm sorry I was an idiot I didn't mean a word of what i said. I know it's probably too late now but I need you Alice because I love you more than life itself. I don't expect you to come back that's not what I'm asking I just..." I tried once again to get rid of the lump in my throat. "I just... I'm sorry" I turned to leave knowing there was no point in begging I'd just wanted to let her know how I felt. But she grabbed my arm forcing me to turn back and look into her blue eyes that sparkled due to the tears building up. She shook her head with an exasperated smile on her face. " you are... Pigheaded, disorganised, shambolic and I get that but..."  
>"Alice -"<br>"...don't you see I like that" I didn't let her say another word but took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled her close to me and as I stepped into her room I heard the door close behind me. When we eventually pulled away I realised we were both crying. "I don't deserve you" I said our heads against each other. "Danny! Yes you do, we're meant to be together ok?" I kissed her again. How stupid had I been? Alice was right. We were meant to be together.

Alice's POV We lay on the bed together talking for what seemed like ages but it was great. Being back in Danny's arms felt like I was back where I belonged. We had been lying in companionable silence and I smiled as I felt danny press his lips to my hair. "Alice" "Danny"  
>"how 'bout we pack the rest of your stuff"<br>I leant up on my elbow and looked at him questioningly. Had he not just told me not to go. He seemed to read my mind and answered my thoughts "so you can come home...to Leopards Den. I grinned and pulled myself up so I could kiss him. I'd almost forgot about Cox's leopard. Almost.

*ends like the episode with Danny being struck off *annoyed me that Danny was the one who had messed up but alice went back to him and he never even made an effort !  
> <p>


End file.
